Reconstruction ou pas
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Quand le seireitei souffre des guerres par la faute des shinigami, Yamamoto donne des leçons de vie à ses subordonnés. Quand Yama-ji est en colère, mieux vaut ne pas la ramener. Parfois, Ichigo devrait apprendre à se taire.
1. Une idée stupide

Et encore un beau délire pour tout ce petit monde. Quelque soit le personnage que vous aimez, soyez indulgents et indulgentes… laissez-moi cinq petites minutes d'avance pour me planquer dans les jupons de Kenpachi.

Enjoy !

* * *

Ah, ça, il était beau le seireitei.

Ce mélange de gravas et de bâtiments à moitiés détruits, voir même carrément rasés ou tout bonnement désintégrés, comme les restes de murs spirituels troués, lui avait donné ce petit côté de style si sympathique qui appartenait jusqu'à lors exclusivement au domaine des fromages à pâte dure communément appelé gruyère.

Pour le coup, on ne pouvait pas dire que la lutte contre Kariya et ses pulsions destructrices avait été faite dans la finesse. Chaque combat avait plutôt contribué à l'endommagement irrémédiable du seireitei, à grand coup de leçon de vol à atterrissage non maîtrisé et d'explosions aux causes diverses et variées. Cela, bien sûr, sans compter sur la gentillesse des bounds qui avaient apporté une grande participation à la fabrication de cette gigantesque dentelle en absorbant les particules spirituelles composant tout objet tangible des lieux.

Rien d'étonnant alors qu'après la bataille, au milieux des décombres artistiquement disposées ai été réunis la plus part des fauteurs de trouble, capitaines ou pas.

Pour le plus grand bonheur des divisions, Yamamoto et sa barbe blanche, surtout Yamamoto en fait, souligna l'incompétence dont ils avaient fait preuve, tombants comme des mouches face au contrôle de Rizu, entre autre. Cela en fit tiquer plus d'un, mais au moins, ils purent retourner à leurs quartiers et entamer les réparations sans plus de problèmes que cela.

Par contre, cela fut beaucoup moins amusant pour les capitaines les plus actifs, leurs lieutenants et les anciens ryoka qui avaient détruit un bon quart des quartiers.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Ranjiku…

Et cela continua le temps d'expliquer en douceur pour ne pas choquer ses subordonnés que les capitaines et leurs lieutenants seraient dégradés pour la durée de la reconstruction du seireitei et envoyés en compagnie des anciens ryoka vivre en tant que shinigami normaux.

Ils devraient aider à reconstruire la partie la plus endommagée du seireitei car complètement rasée et inondée. A cette nouvelle des plus réjouissante, le capitaine Hitsugaya eu droit à des regards noirs de la part de ses compagnons.

Ce à quoi l'ambiance refroidi subitement, coupant nette les intentions les plus meurtrières envers le plus jeune des capitaines.

C'est alors qu'Ichigo eu une idée particulièrement brillante et annonça, sarcastique :

- Ouais. Et on dormira tous ensemble !

Grand mal lui en prit, car, ne prêtant aucune attention au ton moqueur du shinigami remplaçant, Yamamoto parti dans son sens, une lueur maligne passant dans son regard.

- Et bien jeune ryoka, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un vent frais fit voleter leurs haori, tandis que pour la seconde fois de la journée, les autres shinigami pensèrent à allonger leurs listes noires.

Quelques heures plus tard, il arrivèrent devant une petite maison en bordure de la zone du sinistre. Vu l'état délabré de la demeure, on se demandait encore comment elle avait pu résister au combat qui s'était déroulé dans ses environs.

Cela dit, réfléchir au pourquoi du comment ne changeait pas les faits :c'était la qu'ils devraient tous habiter pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Un « magnifique » traînant et plat s'échappa des lèvres de Byakuya qui se voyait déjà en train de se retenir d'écharper tout ce beau monde à coup de senbon sakura.


	2. La truelle

Et oui.

Tout capitaine qui se respecte se consacre uniquement à l'entraînement et à toute tâche concernant la sécurité du seireitei ou au moins son administration.

Tout vice capitaine qui se respecte s'entraîne et remplit des dossiers. Des piles de dossiers. Voir même des tas gigantesques de dossiers quand un capitaine au bord de l'exaspération avait fait le tour du bureau pour rassembler les pages éparpillées que son vice capitaine réticent avait tenté de planquer.

Rien d'étrange donc, à ce que notre petit monde utilise son temps « libre » à des activités plus saines que reconstruire le quartier.

Mais consacrons nous plutôt à notre cher capitaine à l'écharpe blanche, fier descendant de la famille Kuchiki.

Byakuya avait essayé de s'atteler à la tâche confiée par Yamamoto. Mais, apparemment, les activités étrangères au monde des nobles lui restaient bizarrement très obscures. Comme si elles avaient été agencées spécialement pour rester hors de sa portée.

Il avait bloqué dix longues minutes, une truelle à la main, se demandant à quoi pouvait donc bien servir cet étrange instrument qui, au fil du temps, lui semblait rire de plus en plus bruyamment. Il l'avait retourné dans tous les sens, tenu par le manche, par la lame, l'avait tapée sur les blocs gris qu'on appelait communément parpaing, et finalement, trop fier, avait refusé d'entendre les explications de Chad, préférant infliger un châtiment à ce plaisantin d'instrument.

Décidant de se mettre au calme avant de s'énerver pour de bon, il partit s'allonger un peu plus loin, laissant derrière lui des débris qui autrefois, savamment collés les uns aux autres, ressemblaient à une truelle.

Senbon sakura : 1 – Truelle : 0


	3. Activité ludique

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle salve de bêtise plus grosse que moi! En même temps, je suis toute petite, alors, ce n'est pas difficile.

Merci pour les review. Je n'en demande jamais et ça fait vraiment plaisir de constater que mes torchons de délires peuvent plaire. ^^

Freak : Je ne sais pas encore si Soi Fang va apparaitre par la suite. Ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Au début, je me suis dit que si le chef des sections spéciales était aussi en quarantaine, il ne resterais vraiment plus personne, ha ha ha.

Keurjani : C'est-ce même flash sur Byakuya qui a décidé du contenu du chapitre 2. J'ai eu un tel fou rire qu'il me fallait absolument le partager.

Rendez-vous compte, un nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement! La providence a frappé à ma porte! J'espère pour votre plaisir.

**Enjoy!**

-------

Ainsi, quand le noble Yamamoto était venu voir l'avancée de ses subordonnés, il rencontra un tableau chaotique qui lui fit rater un battement. Il toussota un peu, sûr que sa durée de vie avait fortement diminuée à cause de ce choc plus que brusque.

Entièrement chaotique ? Non ! Un fier Byakuya restait de marbre, paisiblement endormi au milieu d'une pagaille grandissante, montrant à quel point Yamamoto s'était trompé sur ses subordonnés en pensant qu'ils étaient un modèle de vertu pour tous les autres shinigami.

En vérité le noble Kushiki s'était prit un parpaing perdu sur le coin de la tête et était à présent protégé par un mur impassible.

A mieux y voir, il s'agissait de Sado.

D'un côté de ce duo stoïque se déroulait l'activité boisson, pour les adultes, Matsumoto ayant réussi à s'éclipser discrètement pour amener de quoi soutenir un siège. Elle avait réussi à faire boire Inoue, qui, visiblement, tenait aussi mal l'alcool que Kira, déclamant une drôle de chanson parlant de hamster, sur laquelle le blond dansait sous les applaudissements d'une Ranjiku émerveillée.

De l'autre côté avait lieu l'activité crèche, pour tous les enfants qui avaient besoin de se défouler.

Aujourd'hui au menu : bataille de parpaing.

Cause de l'abandon forcé de Byakuya. Lui qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir se reposer à cause de son bruyantissime vice-capitaine et de ses compagnons de jeu, avait été exaucé par un envoi direct pour le pays des songes.

Ichigo et Renji s'évertuaient donc à se massacrer à coup de parpaing, un dans chaque main, tout en évitant ceux qui volaient dans leur direction, parce qu'à défaut de flèche de Quincy, Ishida avait opté pour la solution : assommer ces abrutis bruyants et dissipés sans se prendre de coup grâce au matériel environnant. Une déduction hautement scientifique.

Hitsugaya, après avoir évité de justesse l'objet facilement identifiable lancé par Ichigo; c'est à ce moment là, en passant, que Byakuya eu son compte ; décida, exaspéré, d'apporter son aide au Quincy.

A défaut de parpaing, qu'il n'arrivait pas à soulever, il se contentait de balancer des cailloux.

Résultat de leur assiduité au travail ?

Privés de futon pour la nuit.


	4. Ingéniosité

Et une nuit mouvementée s'annonce… sauf si ils trouvent le moyen de dormir ?

Court et stupide, comme toujours.

Enjoy !

----------------

- Vous dormirez à même le sol. Telles étaient les dernières paroles de Yamamoto avant qu'il ne retourne prendre des cachets contre le mal de crâne.

Le seul problème, c'était que le plancher de leur habitation de fortune était vermoulu par endroit et qu'il sentait l'humidité à plein nez.

Et de toute façon, le regard hautain que lançait Byakuya à ces pauvres planches de bois signifiait qu'il ne se plierait pas à cette sanction. Ordre ou pas : il était un Kuchiki !

S'envisageait pour les autres la perspective d'une lutte acharnée afin d'envoyer le fier capitaine à l'écharpe blanche tout droit au pays des songes. Une nouvelle fois. Peut-être un autre parpaing ferait-il l'affaire ?

Ichigo et Renji avait à cet effet concocté un plan qui leur semblait merveilleux et sans faille.

Le vice-capitaine tatoué devait s'approcher discrètement de son supérieur et l'attraper, le temps pour le rouquin de l'assommer.

Ils ne comprenaient même pas pourquoi le capitaine de la dixième division les regardait de cet air consterné.

Surement qu'un plan si simple devait mettre à mal son génie. C'était ça, se souriaient d'un air entendu les deux shinigami au sang chaud. Un plan non alambiqué qui pouvait et devait marcher lui semblait impossible.

Toshiro, lui, comprenait enfin pourquoi ils se plantaient systématiquement quand ils combattaient de nouveaux ennemis.

Heureusement, avant le massacre qui s'en serait suivi, si ils avaient eu le temps de mettre leur plan à exécution, Inoue avait trouvé un stratagème ingénieux qui, selon elle, permettrait non seulement de dormir correctement, mais en plus, de resserrer les liens entre eux :

- Et si chacun dormait en posant sa tête sur les jambes d'une autre personne ?… Ah, oui ! Mais ça veut forcément dire que l'un d'entre nous ne pourra pas en profiter… Je sais ! Il suffit de former un cercle !

… Ils déconnectèrent…


	5. Mouvement nocturne

Un petit peu plus long que le précédent je crois. Ou alors, je n'ai plus les yeux en face des trous. Allons, qui va se ridiculiser gaiement cette fois-ci?

Enjoy!

__________

On se demandait toujours comment, mais la proposition d'Inoue avait finalement été acceptée par tous les membres de la petite troupe.

Peut-être aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le cœur à la contredire et à briser cette intense sensation de joie qu'arborais la jeune fille, heureuse d'avoir pu aider ses amis.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques récalcitrants, mais un Kira au bord de la crise de nerfs de voir son entourage se disputer, les avait convaincus de se calmer pour de bon.

Depuis son pétage de plomb à la trahison de Gin, on le prenait étrangement très au sérieux quand il commençait à voir rouge. Ou à paniquer. Le second engendrant souvent le premier.

Afin d'éviter les effusions de sang, tout ce petit monde ne s'entendant pas forcément pour le mieux ; prenez, par exemple Ichigo et Renji et faites les dormir l'un sur l'autre. Normalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui serait preuve déjà d'un grand effort de leur part, un boxon sans précédant serait provoqué par une de leur innombrables disputes.

Bref, Chad servait d'oreiller à Ishida, qui lui-même jouait le rôle bienveillant de traversin à Inoue, sur laquelle reposait Ranjiku, puis Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kira, que le noble avait accepté diligemment, le choix restant étant restreint, Ichigo et Renji, on ne pouvait pas contenter tout le monde, et enfin Chad.

La boucle était bouclée.

Mis à part quelques grognements de mécontentement venant d'un certain roux et de son fardeau, le souffle régulier de chacun se fit rapidement entendre dans la pièce.

Hélas, parmi cet enchevêtrement humain, une ombre se redressa un peu, avant de franchement se relever, et partit tranquillement vers la porte, sans prêter attention à l'effet dévastateur de son action.

Tel à un concours de chute de dominos, chacun bougea de mécontentement, dérangé en plein sommeil, finissant par se cogner la tête sur le vieux parquet.

Quand l'ombre revint dans la chambre, la lumière était allumée, et on l'attendait de pied ferme.

Sourds aux jérémiades d'Ishida qui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait eu soif, Ichigo et Renji l'attachèrent dehors en guise de représailles, espérant qu'il mourait par la morsure du froid hivernal.

Lorsqu'il partirent tous se recoucher, Toshiro repensa à ces deux crétins, parce qu'ils étaient déjà à la fin du printemps. Tous ce que risquait Ishida, c'était un rhume des foins carabiné à cause des pétales de fleurs de cerisier emporté jusqu'à eux par la brise.

___________

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis époustouflée par les plan infiniment géniaux d'Ichigo et Renji. Sans aucun doute les plus grand stratèges que j'ai jamais vu! XD


	6. Mission difficile

**Chapitre VI : Livrer les fûton, une mission difficile**

Ce jour, tout le monde avait décidé de travailler correctement, histoire de récupérer les futons pour la nuit.

Yamamoto avait lui-même supervisé les opérations, faute de pouvoir faire ses réunions, une bonne partie des capitaines manquants à l'appel.

Entre Gin, Tôsen et Aizen qui s'étaient rebellés, Histugaya et Byakuya mis aux arrêts par ses soins et Kenpachi qui avait disparût, notre vieil homme trouvait qu'il commençait à manquer du monde.

Probablement que le capitaine de la 11ème division c'était encore perdu. Il soupira.

Plus encore quand un papillon de l'enfer vint lui apporter de ses nouvelles.

Pour nos petits consignés, un tout autre problème se soulevait. Si le vieux s'était tiré, comme l'avait élégamment braillé Renji avant de se prendre une brique sur le coin de la tête, qui leur apporterait leurs fûtons?

Leur réflexion commune fut rapidement interrompue par un Renji furibond qui balança tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main sur Ichigo, qui lui, se planquait tranquillement derrière Chad.

Alors, quand le jeune shinigami qu'avait envoyé Yamamoto, après avoir décrété qu'ils s'étaient bien comportés durant sa présence, arriva sur les lieux, il n'eu qu'une idée à la vue du démon rouge.

Se tirer, et vite.

Alors qu'il amorçait un demi-tour discret, il se figea sur place à la voix de Ranjiku qui le pointait du doigt.

- Regardez, les fûtons !

Aussitôt, le jeune homme su qu'il devait courir pour sa survie. Surtout quand il avait entendu la cavalcade qui avait immédiatement suivit la remarque.

Tous, sans aucune exception le poursuivaient dans un nuage de poussière digne d'un troupeau de rhinocéros en furie.

Byakuya fut rapidement distancé, car avait marché sur son écharpe. Néanmoins, il criait de toutes ses forces à son vice capitaine de le rattraper sous peine de se charger seul de tous les dossiers de la division accumulés pendant leur absence.

Chad, porté par sa masse, rencontra méchamment un mur au troisième tournant.

Ranjiku avait abandonné la course dès qu'ils passèrent devant une boutique de saké, entrainant Kira de force, sous les jurons de son capitaine.

Ishida avait perdu ses lunettes et Inoue avait marché dessus. Ils s'arrêtèrent, l'un ne voyant plus à moins de deux mètres et se tenant au mur pour se déplacer et l'autre se confondant en excuse, essayant de réparer les pauvres verres brisés avec ses petites mains.

Pour finir, Renji et Ichigo s'étaient mis à faire la course, oubliant leur objectif initial et n'avaient pas prit le tournant dans lequel s'était précipité le pauvre shinigami, les fûtons sur le dos, continuant tout droit sur leur lancée.

Ne restait plus que Toshiro qui soupirait devant l'incompétence et la dissipation dont faisait preuve ses compagnons.

Le petit capitaine interpella le jeune shinigami qui consentit a s'arrêter. Après tout, un capitaine aussi petit ne devait pas être très dangereux.

Mal lui prit d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Toshiro en l'appelant « gamin ».

On a retrouvé le malheureux congelé devant les portes de la onzième division, où il avait tenté de se réfugier, poursuivit par un dragon de glace.

D'ailleurs, le pauvre garçon ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur entre un dragon furibond et les yeux flamboyant d' Hitsugaya.

C'est ainsi que le capitaine de la dixième division ramena tranquillement les fûtons, avec un peu de difficulté tout de même, car son regard ne dépassait pas la pile qu'il portait.


	7. Spectacle nocturne

La journée, ils brillent par leurs capacité à... ne pas avencer du tout.

La nuit, ils ont déja des problèmes pour se reposer, réduisant grandement leurs aptitudes inexistantes. Seul point positif: au moins, on a retrouvé le capitaine disparû.

Enjoy!

* * *

Le léger coulissement de la porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait laissa passer une ombre minuscule, suivie en comparaison par une autre gigantesque. Pour tout dire, c'est à peine si elle passait la porte sans se manger le haut du mur.

La grande ombre se baissa à côté de l'un des dormeurs, faisant tinter ses clochettes.

L'autre sauta alors sur son dos avec un petit rire enjoué.

- Ichigo, je viens te tuer. énonça la voix éraillée avec une intonation de sentence millénaire.

Un ronflement contrarié fût l'éloquente réponse à cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante. Surtout au milieu de la nuit, dans un coin aussi pommé et en présence d'une partie de l'élite du seireitei, rappelons-le. Kenpachi soupira.

- Ken-chan, je peux le taper ? demanda Yachiru, toute innocente, triste que son Ken-chan adoré ne puisse pas s'amuser. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Le capitaine de la onzième division acquiesça. Aussitôt, Yachiru sauta de son dos pour atterrir directement sur l'estomac du rouquin endormi. Au troisième rebond, elle mit toute sa force, réveillant enfin Ichigo qui se contracta de douleur.

-Bien, en garde Ichigo !

Le zanpakuto s'enfonça dans le bois vermoulu à quelques millimètres de son visage et il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il avait évité l'attaque de son agresseur de justesse.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Pour le coup, Ichigo était complètement réveillé. Toujours allongé au sol, il chercha son zanpakuto et jura. Il l'avait laissé à l'entrée. Immédiatement, il roula un peu plus loin et se redressa face à son adversaire, près à se défendre.

Le roux se figea.

Celui qui attentait à sa vie une fois de plus était celui qu'il refusait d'affronter même dans ses cauchemars. Kenpachi. Ce mignon petit Kenpachi près à le découper rien que pour s'amuser. Parce qu'il était super fort paraissait-il. Mais Ichigo croyait moins en ses capacités que Yachiru n'en faisait l'éloge auprès de son précepteur. Et à vrai dire, il s'en serait passé à merveille, quitte à devenir plus insignifiant qu'une vulgaire particule spirituelle rien que pour perdre l'intérêt du capitaine le plus dingue de la soul society.

Le cri poussé par le roux réveilla toute la maisonnée. Un cris hautement viril, respirant la masculinité à plein nez: « Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa »

Oui oui, ce son hautement aigu et digne des groupies les plus assidues voyant enfin le personnage de leur rêve dénudé émanait bien d'Ichigo.

Renji, légèrement désaxé par ce réveil brutal, observa son ancien capitaine en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois vu qu'au départ, il était vachement trouble et qu'il était même peut-être plusieurs.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?

Les explications de Kenpachi qui s'était relevé en pointant son arme sur Ichigo consternèrent la plus part des observateurs à l'aura meurtrière. Byakuya et Hitsugaya se disputaient même activement la mise à mort du rouquin au janken.

- J'ai apprit qu'Ichigo devait rester à la soul society. Alors, j'ai demandé pourquoi. Il a bien fallu que je détruise une bonne moitié de ce qui avait été reconstruit pour que le vieux m'envoie ici.

Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique en se rappelant la tête du vieux, sa paupière qui sursautait nerveusement et son regard totalement vide, la bouche grande ouverte. En gros, ça ressemblait à un poisson crevé.

- Je suis venu spécialement pour toi, Ichigo !

- Et alors ? On est en pleine nuit. le roux haussa un sourcil. Non content de venir pour le massacrer, il fallait en plus qu'il gâche un de ses rares moments de tranquillité.

-Je m'en moque ! En garde Ichigo !

Kenpachi se rua sur le roux dont l'instinct de survie s'enclencha enfin. Il couru jusqu'à la porte et s'empara de zangetsu, juste à temps pour parer un nouveau coup du capitaine de la 11ème division qui fit trembler sa lame. D'ailleurs, au choc, il se retrouva coincé dans les lattes du plancher, enfoncé jusqu'à la taille.

_ Sortez-moi de là! C'est tout visqueux en dessous!

Seule Inoue avait tenté de s'interposer entre les combattants, et fût bien vite assommée par Chad, pour le salut de son âme. Renji les regardait avec un œil bovin, Izuru était complètement blasé, Ranjiku piaillait en les encourageant, Ishida espérait secrètement qu'Ichigo ne s'en relèverait pas et les deux autres capitaines haussèrent les épaules conjointement, se mettant d'accord pour aller piétiner ses restes ensuite.

Ils finirent le combat dehors, ou le massacre selon le point de vue, et le shinigami remplaçant appris à décoller du sol à une vitesse fulgurante et à voler. Par contre, niveau atterrissage, tout était à revoir.

Kenpachi l'envoya valser si haut que la petite assemblée lui lança des regards admiratifs et des applaudissements. Même Byakuya et Hitsugaya se permirent un léger sourire émerveillé et le noble ne manqua pas de serrer la main de Kenpachi en signe de respect.

A la fin du spectacle, ils repartirent se coucher tranquillement, invitant le nouvel occupant à les suivre, lui offrant gracieusement le fûton de l'ex shinigami remplaçant trop occupé à se vider de son sang dans une flaque de boue pour protester.

* * *

Destructor man est arrivé. Y a t-il encore un espoir qu'ils se sortent de là à présent? Où je les ai condamné à perpétuité?

A la prochaine! ^^


	8. Insomnie

Oye oye! Enfin eu le temps de faire des fanfics. Une semaine entière sans toucher à openoffice ni lire de fic. Et après ce sevrage intensif, vive la préparation du dossier pour l'exam, j'ai craqué hier soir et ça a fini en écriture non-stop. Aaaah comme ça fait du bien! Oui je traumatise souvant Ichigo :qui aime bien châtie bien! (à ce train là c'est carrément l'amour fou disait mon charmant frère avant de rencontrer le mur pour faire plus ample connaissance).

Sur ce, Enjoy!

* * *

Pour la énième fois, 372, si il avait bien compté, il se retourna dans son fûton. Il se mit en boule, s'allongea de tout son long, passa les bras derrière sa tête, se coucha de côté et enfin immobile, soupira.

Il avait beau faire, impossible pour lui de s'endormir. Pourtant, il avait tout essayé, même compter les moutons. Enfin… mouton…

Il avait demandé ce qu'était un mouton quand Ishida lui avait parlé de cette méthode plutôt étrange. En tout cas, complètement atypique. Il n'y avait pas de ses « moutons » à la soul society. Mais il avait refusé de lui expliquer, prétextant qu'il avait mieux à faire, comme reconstruire, par exemple, plutôt que de perdre son temps à expliquer une chose aussi basique à son microscopique cerveau.

Renji s'était résigné à demander à quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, il n'avait même pas comprit son insulte. Sûrement un truc d'intello ce « microscopique », se disait-il.

L'essai auprès d'Inoue avait été tout autant concluant.

Au début, il comprenait à peu près les explications de la jeune fille. Mais ensuite, il s'était complètement perdu dans son raisonnement farfelu.

- Un mouton, ça fait bèh bèèèèèh et c'est tout doux. C'est super confortable comme oreiller! Moelleux... Mais parfois, il s'énerve d'un coup comme ça: bèèèèaaaah! Et il faut courir très vite... Oh! Attention petit paquet de chips! Il te charge!!! Cours! Cours vers ton bonheur!!!

Renji ouvrit des yeux ronds, observant la rousse qui s'agitait toute seule, les larmes aux yeux. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que c'était un paquet de chips?

Après son vain effort, elle s'était excusée de ne pas être assez claire.

Alors, Renji s'était rabattu sur Ichigo, en pleine forme malgré son comb... avoir servit de punching ball au capitaine de la onzième le soir précédent. Il se remettait plus vite que les mauvaises herbes.

Le rouquin l'avait dévisagé avec un air moqueur, lui mettant passablement les nerfs en pelote.

- Un mouton, c'est blanc et tout frisé. On le tient en laisse quand on le promène dans la rue. La plus part du temps, ce sont des petites mamies qui les gardent comme compagnie.

Renji n'eu que le temps de faire un « oooh » émerveillé face à la science du shinigami remplaçant avant que Chad ne brise cet instant de paix entre les deux et, accessoirement, ne réduise en poussière un souvenir d'enfance d'Ichigo.

- ça, Kurosaki-kun, c'est un caniche.

Le cerveau du roux cessa tout fonctionnement un temps soit peu développé au souvenir de la maitresse qui lui avait expliqué quand il était tout petit et qui l'avait induit en erreur avec son don très prononcé pour le dessin.

Ainsi, les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire à présent étaient des actions basiques comme manger, boire ou frapper.

Frapper Renji. Surtout Renji qui retenait son fou-rire avec beaucoup de peine.

Renji soupira une nouvelle fois. Tout cela ne l'avait pas vraiment avancé.

Se retournant encore dans son fûton, il tomba nez à nez avec le visage endormi d'Ichigo, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un air de parfait crétin placardé sur les lèvres.

Il poussa le bras du rouquin de sa main.

- oy ! Ichigo !

Le roux grogna instinctivement avant de tourner dos à Renji. Le lieutenant y vit là une sorte d'invitation à continuer. Après tout, si Ichigo réagissait de cette façon c'est que quelque part, il l'entendait.

Renji poussa donc le rouquin de nouveau d'une tape dans le dos.

- Fait pas semblant Ichigo.

Nouveau grognement de la part du shinigami remplaçant. Pourquoi le distributeur de bonbon du quartier se mettait à l'agresser?

Renji agrippa son épaule et le remit sur le dos.

- Je sais bien que tu fais semblant.

Le roux gigota dans son fûton et soupira. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avec une drôle de tête, assez peu ravi qu'on perturbe son sommeil avec tant d'insistance. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi son rêve insouciant c'était remplit de violence.

- Putain, Ichigo !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois que tu es réveillé.

- Grâce à toi oui. Qu'est c'qu'y a ?

Renji aurait pu hésiter quelques secondes face à l'air bougon du roux qui avait peu apprécié d'être dérangé en pleine nuit. D'ailleurs, toute personne muée d'un peu de bon sens aurait prit ses précautions avant d'adresser la parole au shinigami remplaçant qui ressemblait carrément à un yakuza surprit en plein délit, armes aux poings, prêt à faire un carnage.

Mais non. Il répondit sans plus de gêne que cela, car un Renji n'a aucune conscience du danger et un Renji fatigué fait en plus preuve d'une stupidité sans borne. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

Ichigo se redressa immédiatement dans son fûton, l'air furieux et se mit à hurler, sans penser aux autres pensionnaires.

- Quoi ? Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveille ? T'es vraiment un con !

Renji n'apprécia pas la remarque. Mais alors, pas du tout. Debout sur son fûton, il menaça Ichigo de ses poings.

- T'as un problème ? Tu veux te battre ?

- ça te ferais pas de mal de te prendre une raclée tient. Tu te tiendrait peut-être tranquille à l'avenir.

Avant que Renji ne se précipite sur le rouquin pour joindre le geste à la parole, comme on dit, un subtil grattement de gorge stoppa net le début de bagarre.

Un « oups » commun des deux protagonistes s'en suivi et une retraite stratégique vers l'extérieur s'amorça face à l'air démoniaque du capitaine qui les fixait, réveillé lui aussi par leur vacarme.

- Shirei, Senbonsakura.

Hélas, emporté par sa joie immense de transformer les trouble-fête en confetti, notre cher noble réduisit en poussière le dur travail accomplit dans la journée, c'est à dire, avait balayé le muret qu'ils avaient difficilement fait tenir debout.

Ils n'avaient certes pas beaucoup avancé, mais c'était le muret de l'espoir. Il prouvait qu'il étaient capables d'échapper à la sentence maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin compris comment on faisait tenir deux parpaings ensemble.

* * *

Ah! Enfin une réaction normale. A mort les perturbateurs de sommeil! XD


	9. Travailler dur? Pourquoi faire?

Bien sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Un jour sûrment, quand j'aurais décidé d'arrêté de les faire passer pour des crétins notoires. Ouch, ça risque d'être long alors.

Enjoy!

* * *

- Ichigo ! Revient ici !

- Ah ! C'est pas possible ! J'abandonne…

A peine le repas terminé que Kenpachi s'était mit en tête d'accorder une revanche au rouquin pour sa cuisante défaite de la fois passée. Évidement , Ichigo ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon et s'était évertué à filer entre les pattes du capitaine à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le faire dégainer.

Fuite évidement vaine puisqu'il devait se contenter de faire le tour de la masure pour l'éviter, les autres lui ayant interdit de slalomer entre les bâtiments qu'ils avaient enfin commencé à reconstruire.

Trop dangereux avaient-ils décrétés. En même temps, au vu de l'attaque de Kenpachi qui avait fait trembler la masure il y avait peu, Ichigo comprenait. Et puis, vu le sourire démentiel qu'il arborait, à coup sûr, il aurait effectivement tout détruit sur son passage, lui comprit dans le lot.

Il parti donc un peu plus loin pour accorder son combat au capitaine de la onzième division sous le regard scrutateur des autres shinigami qui trouvaient ce spectacle passionnant, lâchant encore une fois leur travail assidu, celui qui consistait à assembler trois parpaings et quatre briques ensemble, sans oublier le ciment, ayant récemment appris que c'était très utile pour faire tenir le tout, avant de s'applaudir mutuellement et de parfois partir dans une petite séance beuverie ou jeu de go pour les plus sérieux.

Ils n'avançait donc pas beaucoup et le plus souvent, deux constructions en avant finissaient par trois en arrière, agrandissant la zone du désastre.

Yamamoto n'en pâtissait pas encore, car cloué au lit par une fièvre de cheval. Le pauvre vieux avait attrapé froid à la dernière visite qu'il leur avait rendue. Suite à un glissement de terrain, il était tombé dans une flaque. Pas de chance donc.

Les coups s'étaient échangés sans trop de casse, pour la simple raison qu'Ichigo avait entrainé le nouvellement surnommé par l'équipe de base «bulldozer» à l'autre bout du terrain où absolument rien n'était construit.

Si ce n'est qu'un petit malin avait fait le fier en y plaçant une sculpture de nounours faite avec le plâtre pour les travaux. En voyant la tête d'Ishida quand elle vola en petit morceaux, on ne se posa plus la question de savoir comment les trois sacs de plâtre avaient disparût.

La thèse de Ranjiku comme quoi ce serait l'œuvre d'un vers spirituel aveugle géant particulièrement tenace voulant la peau de Renji et s'étend trompé de cible tomba à l'eau.

Au moins, le lieutenant Abarai pourrait enfin mettre un pied devant l'autre sans craindre de se faire dévorer et hurler en détalant à chaque fois qu'un cailloux bougeait quand il frappait par inadvertance dedans.

A la fin de l'affrontement, le shinigami remplaçant se félicita d'être toujours vivant, et entier, de surcroît. Il fit signe à la petite équipe qui s'affairait, la main en visière pour mieux observer les petits points au loin. Ceux-ci ne s'agitant plus, ils étaient retournés à leur tâche, déçus. Hitsugaya s'attendait au moins à un perte de dix pourcents effective sur cet imbécile de rouquin.

Terrassé par la fatigue après sa petite séance de survie, Ichigo regagna avec peine la petite masure, pour se reposer. De toute façon, il ne ferait rien de bon. Et Zaraki semblait assez motivé par leur petit échange pour abattre le travail de deux, si ce n'était trois personnes.

A peine rentra-il se coucher qu'Inoue lui sauta dessus, inquiète.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu es couvert de sang !

Ichigo baissa son regard sur son ventre et se rendit enfin compte qu'une estafilade plutôt profonde saignait abondamment. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le soleil tapait aussi fort.

- Ah… ouais…je crois que je me sens pas très bien.

Et le rouquin s'effondra.

- Kurosaki-kun !

- Imbécile ! Tu as perdu trop de sang !

Ichigo ouvrit un œil et tomba sur l'air furibond de Rukia. Elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de retrouver son frère adoré, quelques jours sans lui étant la limite acceptable qu'elle ne pouvait dépasser. Et d'ailleurs, elle avait une dérogation spéciale de la part de Yamamoto, afin de lui rapporter l'avancement des travaux. Ou pas, s'était-elle dit en voyant l'état des lieux et la préparation du pique-nique pour la pause de midi. Mais elle était certaine que le petit bout de mur qui dépassait des gravas devait son existence à son cher nii-sama.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- … Espèce de crétin !!!

- Kushiki-san, n'étrangle pas Kurosaki-kun s'il te plait. Il va vraiment finir par mourir !

Renji, Matsumoto et Izuru durent s'y mettre à trois pour calmer Rukia qui consentit à le lâcher à la seule condition de faire une partie de petits chevaux avec son frère. De toute façon, ce n'était pas avec la pause qu'ils s'étaient prévu que quoique ce soit allait avancer. Et puis, elle avait toujours voulu essayer.

« C'est qu'ils sont si mignons. Pas autant que chapi, mais presque. »

Ichigo se dit qu'il apprécierait fort l'atmosphère paisible du bouclier protecteur d'Inoue quand Hitsugaya avait fait l'excellente remarque qu'était :

- Au moins, ça fera un gêneur de supprimé.

- T'es dur Toshiro…

- C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi ! Je vais abréger tes souffrances !

Le petit capitaine dégaina son zampakuto et le tendit devant lui, visant bien la base du cou de l'insolent. Il tiqua, sa concentration et ses envies de meurtres venant d'être perturbées par un doute immense.

Ranjiku là-bas derrière, elle ne venait pas d'avancer son pion de cinq cases ? Quel chiffre avait-il vu sur le dés ?…

Toshiro se précipita vers les joueurs, furibond, en sautant au dessus du, admettons-le, presque mort.

- Matsumoto !

* * *

Maintenant, on sait comment ils occupent leur journée. M'étonne plus qu'ils soient aussi lent. XD


End file.
